Conventionally, equipment for medical examination by scintigraphy is adapted either to so-called "tomographic" analysis or else to so-called "whole body" analysis. For tomographic analysis, a detector head including a gamma radiation collimator, a scintillator, and an associated detector assembly are rotated around the patient so as to form images in different planes of an organ under observation.
For whole body analysis, two camera heads are disposed respectively above and below a special patient-carrying bed, enabling plane images parallel to the inlet faces of the heads to be formed from the radiation received by the two heads. Conventionally, in an examination of this type, both heads are displaced simultaneously, with the head situated above the patient bed being displaced parallel to the bed simultaneously with the stand as a whole, while the head situated beneath the patient bed being displaced on rails that are held on the floor by a strut means extending over the entire length of the rails. Such an installation is heavy and cumbersome and yet nevertheless does not provide for flexible utilization of the equipment. In particular the detector heads are specialized: either a single head mounted to enable a wide range of rotary displacements to be performed in tomographic analysis; or else two coupled-together heads for longitudinal displacement in whole body analysis.